


El diario del Príncipe Mestizo

by Elewenfm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elewenfm/pseuds/Elewenfm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carta que le escribe Severus a Lily en su diario cuando James se mete por en medio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El diario del Príncipe Mestizo

Querida Lily,

Ahora mismo no sé cómo podría explicarte todo lo que pasa por mi mente, pues a veces ni yo mismo comprendo lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros. Estábamos bien, tú y yo estábamos muy bien, éramos amigos, los mejores amigos que podían haber existido jamás, eras tan hermosa y tan inteligente que en el primer momento en el que nos encontremos no me importó que hubieras crecido en una familia Muggle, ahora tampoco y nunca porque lo que siento por ti es más inmenso.

El Sombrero Seleccionador nos puso en casas diferentes, casas eternamente rivales pero eso no importaba, a mi me daba igual porque podía seguir paseando contigo por los pasillos del castillo, podíamos asistir a clases juntos y estudiar en la biblioteca, era lo único que necesitaba, sin embargo tuvo que aparecer ese James Potter, el arrogante Buscador de la grandiosa casa Gryffindor y sus amigos, los pulgosos y el cobarde, no tienes ni idea de cómo son en realidad si lo supieras Lily…si lo supieras sé que huirías de ellos, la Lily que conocí lo habría hecho, lo sé. James parece encantador, es bueno jugando al Quidditch y se está labrando una fama de líder inmerecida, sé que yo jamás podré superarle en ninguna de esas cosas pero yo…yo te tenía a ti Lily y ahora sólo me quedan mis libros, mis pociones y este diario, no sabes lo que me duele haberte perdido de esa forma tan estúpida, no sabes cuánto me arrepiento cada día.

Pero yo te seguiré amando, estés con quien estés te amaré por siempre porque tú eres mi Lily Evans.

 

_El Príncipe Mestizo_


End file.
